Alive
by CrimsonCobwebs
Summary: Spying, meanings, babies and gravestones. Oneshot. A bit random. R&R please!


A L I V E

__

(Life doesn't last forever.  
That's why we have to help each other and live life to the fullest)

--

Venu  
Origin: Burmecian  
Meaning: Bamboo

Verner  
Origin: Alexandrian  
Meaning: Guard Army

Victor  
Origin: Lindblum  
Meaning: Victorious

--

He left as silently as he came, not a leaf unruffled by his presence, not a soul stirred by his soundless arrival and departure.

This is an odd thing, and it piques her curiosity. Not enough to speak to him, though. He is as changeless as the sun (and just as brilliant and dynamic and fiery) and so his ways are still as foreign to her as the endless movement of water and the perpetual noises of life that forever fills her surroundings with song. But he is stubborn (unlike her, she tells herself adamantly) so always makes an effort to talk to her…

…_if _he can find her.

She is not hiding, she tells herself. Nor spying. Neitherless, she does not step from the thicket of foliage because she knows he will not see her there. She merely analyses with cold curiosity the pained expression on his matured features, and the way his tail hangs as limp as a flag on a windless day.

She watches as he bends before the grave and whispers something that is whipped from his lips by a summer wind. Watches as he lays down a scrap of paper and piles rocks in such a way that not even the strongest gust of air could have it fluttering from the grave, like the wings of a waxen butterfly.

Then he leaves. Pads from the graveyard on silent feet.

Only when she is alone does she venture into the clearing to approach the grave.

--

__

Vida  
Origin: Burmecian  
Meaning: Wisdom

Vikas  
Origin: Treno  
Meaning: Radiant; cheerful

Vipra  
Origin: Unknown  
Meaning: Sage

--

Garnet's stomach bulges like an overripe fruit ready for picking. She looks dishevelled on a good day, her dark hair limp and her skin shiny, but she is as radiant as ever. Her smile is a flash of lightening against stormy clouds and her voice is alight with fiery passion.

Zidane considers this as he flicks through the giant volume set before him. His azure eyes scan the lists and sometimes they linger and sometimes he silently mouths the word, testing it, feeling it. Occasionally he scribbles a word onto a scrap of parchment, which currently sports twenty-odd names.

Names. Names for his first child.

They are alphabetically recorded along with their origin and meaning. There is one book with girls' names and another with boys'. Currently, he skims the boys' names and methodically lists the ones he likes. Considering he is on the letter 'U', twenty isn't a bad number, he thinks.

He flicks to the next page and finds himself on 'V'. His eyes skitter down the list and the word jumps out at him as if it was a beacon of flame in a night sky. His attention is glued on the single label and his heart skips a beat. Sadness. Love. Loss. Happiness. Friendship. This is what the name means to him, and so, so much more.

His eyes travel across and his breath is caught in his throat.

Oh the irony.

What would he say if he only knew? Would it have changed his perception on things? Did he know all along? Did his Grandpa name him thus, fully aware of the meaning?

Zidane tears a bit of the parchment and carefully scribes the name and the meaning upon its surface, with more love and care than he has ever shown the written word.

He leaves the library.

--

__

Vipul  
Origin: Alexandrian  
Meaning: Abundant; planet earth

Viraat  
Origin: Treno  
Meaning: Majestic; brilliant

Visal  
Origin: Alexandrian  
Meaning: Unknown

--

She crouches beside the grave, taking a moment to absorb the name chiselled upon the expensive headstone and the knot of flowers by its side, set down by an unnamed friend.

The scrap of parchment is hidden beneath the stones but she carefully lifts it from the rubble and examines the neat handwriting.

Her tail twitches.

She does not fully understand the meaning behind it all, nor can she attempt to phantom the emotional connection Zidane has with this strange gesture of clear affection, but she does understand that it is not her place to move something her brother has crossed seas to give to the deceased mage.

Mikoto meticulously replaces the paper and the stones and, after a shallow bow of respect, leaves the graveyard as silently as her brother.

--

__

Vivi  
Origin: Unknown  
Meaning: Alive

--

**I was scrolling through a name site when I came across Vivi's and I almost got a little lump in my throat! I thought the name meaning was so suited and so sweet I just had to write a little one shot, as pointless as it is lol, but then, aren't most oneshots pointless? :giggle: And yes, all the other names are true. Anyway, if this struck a chord with you please leave a little review on your way out. Thank you!**


End file.
